The present invention relates to exercise methods and apparatus and specifically, to exercise equipment which facilitates exercise through a curved path of motion.
Exercise equipment has been designed to facilitate a variety of exercise motions. For example, treadmills allow a person to walk or run in place; stepper machines allow a person to climb in place; bicycle machines allow a person to pedal in place; and other machines allow a person to skate and/or stride in place. Yet another type of exercise equipment has been designed to facilitate relatively more complicated exercise motions and/or to better simulate real life activity. Such equipment typically links a relatively simple motion, such as circular, to a relatively more complex motion, such as elliptical.
The present invention may be seen to provide a novel linkage assembly and corresponding exercise apparatus suitable for linking circular motion to relatively more complex, generally elliptical motion. In one embodiment, for example, a crank is rotatably mounted on a frame; an intermediate portion of a first link is rotatably connected to the crank; a first end of the first link is constrained to move in reciprocating fashion relative to the frame; and a second, opposite end of the first link is rotatably connected to a rearward end of a foot supporting member. An opposite, forward end of the foot supporting member is constrained to move in reciprocating fashion relative to the frame. An intermediate portion of the foot supporting member is sized and configured to support a person""s foot and is movable in a generally elliptical path relative to the frame.
The present invention may also be seen to provide a novel linkage assembly and corresponding exercise apparatus suitable for linking reciprocal motion to relatively more complex, generally elliptical motion. In a preferred embodiment, for example, a rocker link is rotatably interconnected between the frame and the forward end of the foot supporting member. The upper distal end of the rocker link is sized and configured for grasping by a person standing on the foot supporting member and is movable back and forth in an arc relative to the frame.